helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE?
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan 54th Single (2013) |Cover2 = }} Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? (笑顔の君は太陽さ / 君の代わりは居やしない / What is LOVE?; You with a Smile Are My Sun / No One Can Take Your Place / What is LOVE?), official English title being You bright smile is like the sunshine / No One Can Replace You / What is LOVE?, is Morning Musume '14's 55th single and their first single with their new name."Hello! Project Station #45". Morning Musume。 Daisuki. 2013-12-20. It was released on January 29, 2014 in 6 editions: 2 regular and 4 limited editions."モーニング娘。に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2013-12-06. The first press for both regular editions includes 10 trading cards and a random enclosure. The first press for all editions came with a 2-month calendar poster of 6 kinds."モーニング娘。'14　55th sg「笑顔の君は太陽さ／君の代わりは居やしない／What is LOVE？」購入者特典のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2013-12-26. "Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai" will be the official cheer song for the 2014 Winter Olympics Japanese Team, while "What is LOVE?" was the ending theme for the NHK World show J-Melo from October through December 2013. The single debuted at #1 in the weekly Oricon charts, making it the first time in Morning Musume history that the group have ranked #1 in the weekly charts for 4 consecutive singles. The single is continously charting with 149,361 copies sold. Tracklist CD #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai #What is LOVE? #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai #What is LOVE? Limited Edition A DVD #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Music Video) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Close-up Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Music Video) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition C DVD #What is LOVE? (Music Video) #What is LOVE? (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition D DVD #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Dance Lecture Video) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Dance Shot Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Making Of & Offshot Video) Featured Members *6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura Concert Performances Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ ;What is LOVE? *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ Single Information For more informations please visit Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa, Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai, and What is LOVE?. *All lyrics and composition: Tsunku *All arrangement: Okubo Kaoru Promotion Release Events= *January 12, 2014: Hiroshima - Michishige Sayumi, Sayashi Riho, Iikubo Haruna, Oda Sakura"道重さゆみ・鞘師里保・飯窪春菜・小田さくら（モーニング娘。'14）握手会（1/12 広島・上野学園ホール）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01-09 *January 13, 2014: **Aichi - Ikuta Erina (Inazawa)"生田衣梨奈（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 リーフウォーク稲沢）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01., Ishida Ayumi (Ichinomiya)"石田亜佑美（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 テラスウォーク一宮店）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01. **Chiba - Iikubo Haruna (Chiba)"飯窪春菜（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 イトーヨーカドー幕張店）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01., Kudo Haruka (Kashiwa)"工藤遥（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 新星堂カルチェ５柏店）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01. **Fukuoka - Suzuki Kanon"鈴木香音（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 リバーウォーク北九州）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01. **Fukushima - Sato Masaki"佐藤優樹（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 エスパル福島）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01. **Hiroshima - Sayashi Riho"鞘師里保（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 タワーレコード広島店）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01. **Hyogo - Fukumura Mizuki"譜久村聖（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 タワーレコード神戸店）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01. **Ibaraki - Sato Masaki"佐藤優樹（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 新星堂水戸店）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01 **Kumamoto - Suzuki Kanon"鈴木香音（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 ゆめタウン八代）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01. **Kyoto - Ikuta Erina"生田衣梨奈（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 タワーレコード京都店）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01. **Miyagi - Kudo Haruka"工藤遥（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 新星堂カルチェ５仙台店）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01. **Niigata - Michishige Sayumi"道重さゆみ（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 イオンモール新潟南）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01 **Osaka - Sayashi Riho (Abeno Ward)"鞘師里保（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 タワーレコードあべのHoop店）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01., Oda Sakura (Tsurumi Ward)"小田さくら（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 イオンモール鶴見緑地）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01. **Saitama - Ishida Ayumi"石田亜佑美（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 ニットーモール）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01. **Shizuoka - Oda Sakura"小田さくら（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 イオンモール浜松志都呂）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01. **Tochigi - Iikubo Haruna"飯窪春菜（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 ララスクエア宇都宮）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01. **Tokyo - Michishige Sayumi"道重さゆみ（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 新星堂サンシャインシティアルパ店）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01. **Yamaguchi - Fukumura Mizuki"譜久村聖（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 ゆめタウン宇部店）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01. |-|Television Appearance= *2013.11.03 J-MELO (performing "What is LOVE?") *2014.01.13 HEY HEY HEY SP (performing "Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai") *2014.01.17 Music Dragon (performing "Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa") *2014.01.23 Music Japan (performing "What is LOVE?") *2014.01.23 The Girls Live (performing "Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa") *2014.01.30 The Girls Live (performing "Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai") *2014.01.30 The Girls Live (performing "What is LOVE?") *2014.01.31 Music Station (performing "What is LOVE?") *2014.02.03 Sound Room (performing "Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai") Trivia *This is Morning Musume's first triple A-side single. *This is Morning Musume's first major single not to feature a coupling track (B-side). *This is Michishige Sayumi's sixth single as the leader of Morning Musume. *With the release of this single, Michishige Sayumi and Niigaki Risa were tied with the record of most singles featured in. *Tsunku wrote "What is LOVE?" to commemorate J-Melo's 400th episode. *Various billboards were put up to promote "Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai". *This is the 3rd single where they used engilsh translations in their YouTube videos. *This is the second time that concert performance footage is used in the MV. *On the January 5, 2014 episode of J-Melo, Sayashi Riho and Ishida Ayumi asked for viewers to send in video's of them dancing to "What is LOVE?". *During the performance of "Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai" on "Hey Hey Hey Special" they made a different ending pose than in the MV. (Michishige, Fukumura, Sayashi, Iikubo and Ishida formed the 5 olympic rings with their arms at the performance). *It is 2 out of 23 music videos for a single that has over 1,000,000 views on morning musume's official youtube channel .(Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai & What is LOVE?) Rankings and Achievements Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 149,361* Other Chart Rankings Achievements *Group: 4th consecutive single to debut at #1 in the Weekly Oricon rankings (Group Record) *Group: 1st single to rank #1 on the Billboard Japan Hot Singles Sales & Billboard Japan Hot 100. *Group: What is LOVE? - 22nd Music Video to reach 1,000,000 views on YouTube *Group: Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai - 23nd Music Video to reach 1,000,000 views on YouTube *National: First female group to release 55 singles. *National: First female group to have 55 singles debut in the Oricon Weekly Top 10. Additional Videos モーニング娘。'14 『笑顔の君は太陽さ』(Morning Musume。'14 You bright smile is like the sunshine ) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Dance Shot Ver.) モーニング娘。'14 『君の代わりは居やしない』(Morning Musume。'14 No One Can Replace You )(Dance Shot Ver.)|Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Dance Shot Ver.) モーニング娘。'14 『What is LOVE?』(Dance Shot Ver.)|What is LOVE? (Dance Shot Ver.) References Notes # Both events takes place in city of Osaka. Sources External Links *Official Website *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa, Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai, What is LOVE? Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:Theme Songs Category:2014 Singles Category:2014 Releases Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:11th Generation Singles In Category:2014 DVDs Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:English Name Single Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:Number 1 Singles Category:2014 Number 1 Singles